1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a supporting device, and in particular, to a supporting device adapted to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many electronic devices with touch panels have been provided, such as tablet computers and smartphones. Tablet computers and smartphones can be supported by a foldable cover or by directly being held by a user during operation. However, conventional supporting mechanisms are usually not stable, and cannot be applied to other electronic devices of different dimensions.